


Red Cherry Pie

by sheeplessnight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of the red staining the white rag made his own blood rush under his skin. The stark white smeared with the reddest, purest blood he'd ever seen. He saw, for a moment, a vision of Carlos dripping from head to toe in his own blood, glistening like liquidized rubies off his skin. The thought made a feeling come over Kevin's body so violently he couldn't stop the whimpering that emerged from his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try my hand at writing kevin and/or carlos so wrote about kevin's undeniable blood fetish

"Ah, it's hot!" Carlos said just seconds before the glass beaker rapidly heated and exploded in his hands. He let out a wail of pain as the glass sliced open his hand in its violent protest to shatter. 

It was a lot more of his blood than he was planning on seeing today. The blood which didn't fall to the lab's floor dripped down his thin, tanned arm as he held his arm away from himself. He felt faint from the sight and warmth of it, trying to think of how he could possibly stop the bleeding. 

Kevin's cheery "Good evening, Carlos!" trailed off as he walked into the makeshift laboratory and saw the sight. There was a moment when both of them just stood there, staring. Carlos at Kevin helplessly and Kevin at Carlos blankly. Or, at least, Kevin at Carlos's arm and the blood streaming down it. 

"Kevin, help find me some bandages!" Carlos said, calm but no less urgently. 

"Oh!" Kevin looked as if he'd been awaken from a dream, but nonetheless chipper despite his friend's blood spill. His teeth bit down painfully on his lip as he tore his eyes away, turned, and grabbed a conveniently placed bar towel from a nearby counter.

"I’ll get you cleaned up in no time!" Kevin said before he rushed over and, instead of handing the towel off, carefully grabbed Carlos's wrist and began wiping the blood from his arm. "O-oh, thank you," the scientist remarked, surprised. 

There was something different about Carlos's blood. It seemed smoother. Healthier. Rich. The most vibrant red he'd ever seen pour out of a human body. 

The sight of the red staining the white rag made his own blood rush under his skin. The stark white cloth against the reddest, purest blood he'd ever seen. He saw, for a moment, a vision of Carlos dripping from head to toe in his blood, glistening like liquidized rubies off his skin. The thought made a feeling come over Kevin's body so violently he couldn't stop the whimpering that emerged from his throat. 

Kevin's face felt hot with embarrassment once the noise left him, and it was only the beginning. He started to make an array of sounds that caused him to pull the towel away from Carlos's blood smeared-arm and shove it towards his mouth to try to calm himself down. 

The rag was warm and smelt sweeter than cherry pies. 

"Uh." Carlos looked at Kevin with a look that was somewhere between confused and concerned. "Are you alright, Kevin?"

"Oh!" he remarked as Carlos asked if he was okay. It made him smile a little behind the towel. He nodded and pulled the bloodied cloth away from his face, "Oh, yes, Carlos I am completely fine! More than fine! Thank you for asking. But you are significantly less fine than I am right now."

Carlos nodded his head, although not entirely convinced. "Yeah, uhm, maybe we can rinse it off in the sink--"

"The sink! Yes! What a wonderful idea, Carlos!" 

Kevin took Carlos's bleeding hand to lead him to the sink. The glass cut deeper and Carlos let out an audible wince of pain, "Ow, Kevin--"

"I must say, for someone with glass shards slicing open his hand, you are quite level headed, Carlos! Most people would scream and cry and I don't think I've seen you shed a single tear this entire time!" Kevin mused while leading Carlos to the sink. 

Carlos frowned a little, letting out a small, "Thank you, I think," at Kevin's optimistic compliment that made it hard to complain. His hand was throbbing in pain and he gritted his teeth at every moment when Kevin's palms pressed those pieces of glass further into his hand. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to say anything. 

It was over soon, the faucet was on and Kevin let go of Carlos's hand with a noticeable sigh and started washing the towel. When most of the red was drained from it, Kevin led the bleeding scientist's arm under the water. 

Even the cascade of water over his hand moved and disturbed the tiny splinters of glass. Carlos let out a few shrieks of pain and pulled his hand away, "There's.... a lot of glass in my hand."

"Hm," Kevin hummed loudly, "That is no good. That... sounds like it hurts a lot..." Kevin trailed off and frowned for only a split second before it was replaced with the widest grin Carlos was certain only Kevin was capable of creating, "In times like this, it's best we just keep focus away from the pain and think about wonderful things in life. Like trees, birds, and sunshine. Like friends!" Kevin started pulling out loose shards, "Think of all the friends you always have surrounding you!"

Carlos shrugged as Kevin worked at his hand, fingers trailing over the scientist's hand more delicately than necessary. "That is true," Carlos said in an agreeable but unconvinced tone. "I mean there's Doug and Alicia, I don't know where I'd be without them." He entertained the idea. 

"Let's not forget your most important friend!" Kevin cheered, wearing that wide grin which Carlos was never sure made him feel comforted or uncomfortable. 

But he managed a laugh. A quiet, sigh laugh with the hint of a smile. That small smile turned Kevin's blood to ice, made his chest flutter. "I am also really grateful for you, Kevin." Made his chest flutter.

"Awh, Carlos!" Kevin sighed, holding his hands to his chest for a moment. "I'm grateful for you too, honey." There was nothing off putting about Kevin's smile when his fingers traced down and up Carlos's wrist, gently to a larger shard of glass in the scientist's hand. Fingers brushed against the glass, enough to feel just the danger of it. Enough to move it ever-so-slightly in Carlos's skin and he winced in reply. Kevin finally grabbed the glass between his index finger and thumb and yanked it out. 

"And when we're done, you can jump right back to your experiment!" Kevin cheered as he held the bloody glass shard in his fingers. He looked at it, covered in translucent blood, shining like a gem. 

Warmth flushed his skin at the sight and he choked back whatever sound attempted to push through his throat. He felt weightless and dizzy, looked towards Carlos and imagined the glitter of bloody glass embedded all throughout his body. Imagined a huge shard impaled in his stomach. 

Arousal pulsed in him as he thought of removing the glass lodged in the scientist's stomach. He let out a whimper in protest to the excitement of imagining Carlos's guts spill out as he pulled the shard away. 

"Kevin?" Carlos called out, scared or concerned. "Kevin, are you all right?"

The last thing the radio host thought before he suddenly felt weak and fell to the floor unconscious was just how warm the blood felt.


End file.
